Favoritism
by Connection of Complication
Summary: As his curiosity grow, he can't help but ask. But, he will get the answer by himself...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I make a new story again! **

**Before that, I'm sorry for reader that wanting "The Different Beginning and Meaning" or "It Wasn't My Choice" updated. I am currently stuck, so I put both of these stories into hiatus. This story just a 2-3 shots before coming to end. So, don't worry, this story will end.**

**Enjoy!**

**This chapter has been beta'ed by Shanagi95  
**

**Thank you for her hard work!  
**

* * *

It was a happy and usual day for normal person. The sky was clear, the sun was shining brightly, and any normal person couldn't help but will say, "It's a great day!"

But it was different for a certain person. In some place in Italy, the boss of Vongola Mafia, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was thinking in frustration; trying to think of a way to escape his work or more accurately, the tragedy and misfortune from hell, **paperwork**. Actually, paperwork normally wasn't this crazy, but for the Vongola Decimo it was like a demon in paper facade. In front of the Decimo, the famous number one hitman was reading a book lazily. He flipped a page before stopping, looking at his current boss and student.

"Dame-Tsuna, do your job."

Tsuna flinched, before yelling "It's easy for you to say that, Reborn! I'm the one who is working here!" He slammed the paperwork. After ten years of working side by side with Reborn AKA the reincarnation of demon, their relationship was more like partner than teacher-student. Though sometimes Reborn would act like a teacher, which was done by commanding him. He hated to say this, but actually he was really happy that Reborn decided to stay by his side even after he was back to be an adult.

"So, you want me to force you?" Reborn asked, grabbing his gun.

"Come on, Reborn. Wait for a while!" Tsuna whined adorably as he took off his jacket, showing the orange t-shirt he was currently wearing. "It's really hot, even with air conditioner! How can I concentrate?"

"I can concentrate," Reborn stated simply. Tsuna glared at him, before continuing doing his paperwork while sighing. The silence came back. Only the sound of pen scratching paper was heard. After a while, Reborn started staring at him, the book on his lap being forgotten. Tsuna, with his hyper intuition, started to fidget slightly, showing that he knew Reborn was staring at him and he didn't like the attention.

"Reborn, is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked, had already had enough of ignoring Reborn's glare. Reborn narrowed his eyes. He didn't think Tsuna would notice him. But then again, Tsuna had hyper intuition.

"Can I ask something, Dame-Tsuna?"

"It's really weird for you to ask about permission."

Reborn huffed, "It's not like that. I'm just curious." Tsuna's curiosity peeked as he asked back.

"What is it?"

"I hate to ask this but why do you really like orange color?"

Tsuna's eyes widened slightly as his mouth gaping widely. Reborn, meanwhile, was waiting for his answer patiently. After a moment of silence, Tsuna began to laugh loudly. "Ahahahahahaha! Seriously Reborn? Did you really ask for that? That is really out of your character!"

Reborn grunted. "That's why I tell you, it would hurt my pride. I can't find it and they say curiosity killed the cat." After that, Tsuna had stopped laughing and looked at him softly. "Actually, it was a story for long time ago. When I was still a child, I met a person." Tsuna stared at the clear blue sky from the window. Reborn's eyes locked at him.

"Then?"

"He-"

"Tsuna-nii! Help me!" The door was slammed open, bursting inside was the lightning guardian, Lambo, running from Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna's proclaimed right hand man. "He wants to kill me!"

Lambo, after ten years of long wait, had actually become better at controlling his emotion. He grew out of using grenades and trying to grow out his cry-baby personality, though it was still there. Gokudera, on the other hand, wasn't as protective as before. But sometimes his 'extreme' emotion would come back and he would become angry furiously and unpredictably.

"It was your fault, you damned cow!" Gokudera shouted angrily as Lambo hid behind Tsuna. "You broke my piano!" He pointed out.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Yes, it is!" Gokudera yelled back.

"Calm down!" Tsuna's commanding voice didn't stopped Lambo for grabbing his bazooka. "Must tolerate…"

He shot the bazooka, "It's all Bakadera's fault!"

Everything was slowing down as the bazooka was directed at the hitman. The hitman, who was staring at them and at the bazooka, sighing heavily, resignedly, before the bazooka hit him directly on his face.

POOF!

The pink smoke was covering the room. Tsuna couldn't see anything but pink smoke. He tried to call Reborn.

"REBORN!"

There was no reply. After a while, the pink smoke began to disappear. Tsuna automatically looked for Reborn. It was clearly odd, as usually the infant Reborn would appear. But this time, there wasn't any presence of Reborn, neither the infant nor the adult. He asked Lambo.

"Lambo, what bazooka did you use to hit Reborn?"

Lambo hid his face behind his hand as he muttered, "It-it's a new prototype from Bovino family, Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna shocked as he slumped into his chair. Only one question appeared in his mind.

Reborn, where were you?

* * *

POOF!

His vision blurred for a while before the smoke began dissipating.

Reborn groaned, "Ahhh… That stupid cow…"

Reborn looked at his surroundings. In front of him there was a park that was used as a playground. He noticed that he wasn't at Italy, clearly aware that the children were talking in Japanese. The boys were playing football and the little girls were sitting and chatting with each other happily. As he stared more, he began to notice something weird. This park reminded him of the park near Sawada's residence in Japan.

There was a boy sitting by himself. This boy, once again, reminded him of somebody, but in mini size.

"Dame-Tsuna?" He called unconsciously.

The boy then looked up, staring at him with his gloomy big caramel eyes.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Review please!**

**I will update the next chapter in next week if I don't busy with my homework!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviews, favorite, or anything! It's really useful for me!**

**Thank you for BloodyDarkNaruto, R3iga1004, Ayz283, Yuu3, judaiteito, Bishi-bishi, mangopudding and Guest for reviewing!**

**Mangopudding : Well, Reborn had his own intuition, right? And for me, Reborn didn't move because he was too bored for dodging. After all, it's Reborn, right?**

**I'm sorry for the lack and late update. I'm having a major writer block for every single story I make. I even struggle to write this, and I just hope this is acceptable. So, m(-_-)m.  
**

**Just want to ask, do you prefer a pairing?  
**

**Well, FYI : **

**Tsuna = 10 years**

**Kuro = Reborn's fake name**

**Disclaimer = I hate to write this, but I don't own this.  
**

**Status = Unbeta-ed  
**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Gianini, can't you do something?"

"Hmmm… It's hard. I think we must ask for Bovino's help. They're the creator."

"I trust you." Tsuna said briefly. After Gianini left, Tsuna sighed heavily. It was already past 5 minutes and Reborn still hadn't come back. His intuition flared a bit about this accident and it was really making him worried to no end. Would Reborn come back? What if the accident with bazooka repeated and this time the enemy was stronger than Byakuran?

He shuddered from that thinking. Anyway, he hoped Reborn would be saved in the past.

Oh yeah, was Reborn really sent to 10 years ago?

.

.

.

.

Tsuna immediately run and slammed the door, making the door had a bit crack.

"GIANINI! COME BACK!"

* * *

"Who are you?"

Reborn took a step to see Tsuna closer. This little Tsuna was still wearing his usual 27 t-shirt combined with black short, only in mini size. His brown hair was still untamable and his caramel eyes were gloomy and puffy. He doubted Tsuna had just crying.

And it was making him bit scared, because it was Tsuna we talked about.

Tsuna was strong; he knew it deep in his heart. Even in the future, though there was a time when Tsuna fell, Tsuna could wake up from his fall. But this Tsuna, his eyes didn't even contain determination. He knew Tsuna was bullied, but for the bullies to make his will to live gone was… simply amazing. It made him mad, really mad.

After 10 years with Tsuna, his protectiveness over him grew. Both of his students were precious for him, but Tsuna was more precious than Dino. It had its own reason. After all, he spent more time with Tsuna than with Dino and Tsuna just special in his eyes. His resolution, determination, and his protectiveness toward his friends made Reborn realized that human could change if they wanted it.

"You want to kill me?" The little Tsuna croaked sadly. Reborn's eyes widened slightly before turning normal. This Tsuna was this desperate?

"Kill me."

That voice, it ate him. His madness was slowly burning up toward the bullies. His gaze hardened at the scene of his student became like this. Damn the bullies!

He opened his mouth, "You want me to kill you?"

"Yes. I give you this," Tsuna gave him a knife. Where he got that, only God would know. Tsuna's voice became determined as he closing his eyes. "I'm ready," he said confidently.

Reborn stared at the knife. Okay, Tsuna was ready to die exactly with stabbed to death, and the brunet didn't know how wrong that was. Reborn sighed again as he clenched the handle of the knife before throwing it away. Tsuna, who thought it was too long to kill him, opened both of his eyes; only seeing the knife currently was being thrown away.

The reaction was fast and predictable for the hitman.

Tsuna's aura changed into madness and angriness. The tuna clenched his eyes as he grabbed the hem Reborn's suit firmly and started yelling, "Let me die!" He darted to the knife, only to be stopped by Reborn who hug him.

Reborn placed his hands in both of Tsuna's shoulder, assuring him. He was always being soft if Tsuna was involved. "Stop this!" Okay, he must use bit violence. He held his gun and aimed it to Tsuna's head. Tsuna glared at him, only to see a gun in the stranger's hand.

Like his pathetic self, he fainted.

Reborn sighed heavily.

He must go to Sawada's house, mustn't he?

* * *

"Oh! Tsuna! I'm happy you're still here!" Sawada Nana was currently crying loud. She was worried about his son. He didn't come home at the promised time, 5 pm. She thought Tsuna was forgetting the time, but still, after one hour, she became really worried. What if Tsuna was kidnapped? As the thought came, she immediately searched for phone. But before she could search, the front door was knocked. She ran and opened the door, finding her son was in stranger's hand. She would have snatched her son away but noticing the snore sound her son made making her stop and instead of looking at her son, she looked at the stranger. At first, she felt scared. Then the stranger gave her son to her and told her everything, until Tsuna awoke.

And the current situation was like this.

"Your name was…"

"Ah… my name is Kuro." The stranger said.

"Kuro-san, thank you for helping my son," Kuro smirked casually, and Nana could feel this person was a good person. At least, he didn't hurt her son. "What you say, Tsuna?" Nana looked at her cute son.

"T-Thank you." He muttered quietly, obviously didn't want to say that. Nana, noticing this, looked at the stranger. Her eyes were gleaming brightly.

"Ne, Kuro-san, do you mind if you stay here for a while?"

* * *

Reborn surprised at Nana's question. Tsuna was protesting to his mother, but his mother just ignored him with gave him a bright, wide smile. "We have adequate room here, if you want to stay." Reborn then remembered, Nana always offered her house for stranger. The example was him, Futa, Lambo, Ipin, and Bianchi. But then again, he noticed the hidden glint in Nana's eyes.

Nana was making a plan.

And whatever plan, it involved him and Tsuna.

He smirked again, "I have no problem about that, but it seemed your child didn't want it." Nana looked at his child, before saying determinedly, "Don't worry. He wouldn't mind."

For normal person, Nana's voice was a soft, angelic voice. For Tsuna and Reborn, her voice was like a statement that couldn't be disregarded, and there was a buried death promised behind death. Reborn couldn't help but pity Tsuna.

"Then, I don't mind."

* * *

Tsuna was more than mad.

He was furious.

He wanted to death, really. His fake friend always bullied to no end and he always called Dame- Tsuna. Everything he did was failure, either it academic or P.E. He shunned from his friend, and everytime he tried to befriend the other, they will always leaving him alone.

He was a bug for his classmate. His hope was his mom, but he didn't have any braveness to tell her mother about the truth. He knew his mother already suffered from his father's absence. He scared if he told his mom, she would be stressed.

His father? He was a disappointment. He didn't come home. He left his mother alone. He didn't do everything that father must do. He was stranger for him, and Tsuna hate him.

And this evening, when he tried to ask a foreigner with scary face to kill him, the raven didn't do it. Instead, he threw his hope away. Do you know how hard for him to get that knife? He must ask his mother and lied to her!

And now, his mother wanted this stranger named Kuro to stay in this house. Even though he refused. Even though he said he didn't want to eat if his mother did that. Even though he eventually shrank after his mom gave him her scary smile. Even though he ended with Kuro stayed in his house.

Why the stranger didn't refuse?

He was known as a soft person, like his mother. He always stuttered. But this time, he couldn't hide his anger. Everything that happened affected him really hard. When he watched TV, it seemed it was easy to die.

He sighed while his mother was chatting happily with Reborn.

"Kuro-san, don't mind about my son. He actually was a good boy."

"Of course, Sawada-san."

This chatting just annoyed him. Especially Kuro's voice that sounded liked mocking him. How he wanted to stop Kuro's mouth from saying anything. He knew Kuro was dangerous, but with his mom here, he knew Kuro wouldn't do anything weird to him. At least, his intuition said so.

This night, I will get my revenge, Kuro!

* * *

"This is your room, Kuro-san." Nana said as she opened the door. It was a room beside Tsuna's. As Reborn entered the room, Nana closed the door soundlessly. Her bangs hid her face. Reborn noticed her weird act, slowly looked at her.

"Kuro-san, I know this is weird, but please help my child." Nana said urgently. "He isn't a bad boy. He… he just have a difficult time. He won't tell me anything and I can't make him tell me anything." Nana continued sorrowfully, "His father isn't here and he didn't have any friend. He always gives me his fake smile…"

Reborn already predicted her next sentences. "So, please help my child and make him happy again!"

Reborn didn't know this side of Nana, but he knew she had it. So, he answered it assuredly, "Don't worry, Sawada-san. I will do it."

* * *

Reborn looked at the dark sky from the window.

He knew he was the stranger that Tsuna was talking about 10 years in the future. He was a number one hitman, so it was usual for him.

He would end this perfectly like usual.

He smirked sadistically, imitating a dark devil.

"Chaos, little Tsuna."

* * *

**Reborn wasn't that OOC, but Tsuna was really OOC. I just wanted to make Tsuna darker that usual, and this is what happen. I'm so sorry if I make a mistake or anything. Hopefully, this was accepted.**

**-Connection of Complication-  
**


End file.
